


Vastness

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets assigned a 500 word essay on vastness. The Doctor helps her out, in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vastness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Vast" prompt at who_fic Livejournal. This just kinda flowed out of me. Enjoy!

When I told the Doctor I was writing a essay on vastness, he was confused and uncomfortable. 

“Why ask me, Sam?” he said. His eyebrows were raised, and his blue eyes looked befuddled. 

“Because you're so, well, vast?” I said. 

“Nonsense. It's the various humans I've traveled with who are so vast,” he said. 

I still thought that his alien experiences would be more interesting than any human's, and told him so. 

The Doctor appeared offended , and stated “If you interviewed my incarnations, you'd get the same old “I saved the world” tripe. We would say it differently, but it would be essentially the same thing. Boring!”

Laughing, I said “You just don't want me spilling all your secrets!”

The Doctor began rifling through the velvet coat's pockets, and took out a pyramidal object with symbol of that Rasslon fellow. In the back were places to put your eyes, like the back of a binoculars .

“This object allows one to witness other people's experiences,” said the Doctor. He placed it into my hands. Vibrating quietly, it felt warm to the touch

“So this has your experiences?” I asked excitedly. I could see the A+ dancing before my eyes.

“Nope,” he said. He pulled my head to the viewing lenses. I was a little scared, but I went ahead and looked through--

If Ian and the Doctor could ever stop arguing, they might get something done. . .I don't feel like breaking up the argument now. I'm cramped in a submarine, and I'm freezing. Also, I'm pretty sure none of the sailors have showered in weeks.

The Doctor's worried about Susan being alone with Stalin. That's why he arguing so loudly. Ian knows it too. Why can't he just stop egging the old man on? 

Probably because Ian's worried about Susan too. Okay, time to break this up. Ugh, so hard to move in a small cell!

“Now, Doctor, you know that Ian only meant. . .”

I take the glasses off.

The Doctor watches me relax, and says “The device induces a dream state, and makes you forget who you were, and fully experience the other person for a while.' He places the device back on me--

“A Dalek points a hateful eyestalk at me. 

“TELL ME INFORMATION ON THE DOCTOR!”

I want to cry. I'm a botany student. I was never supposed to deal with these situations. Maybe they'll let me go if I tell them what they—no. I can't betray the Doctor. Gosh, I'm too young to d--

I hear a voice, and a blast. “Tell me where Peri is, or you'll make me do something we'll both regret.”

I wrap my hands around the Doctor. I've never been happier to see his horrible coat. Tears stream down my face.

Tears stream down my real face. All the emotion of some girl I've never met come rushing through me.

“You see?” said the Doctor, smiling. “Vastness.”


End file.
